Sheeva Uzumaki
Sheeva Uzumaki Background Suffering from the loss of both of her parents, Sheeva never really communicated with anybody, even her brother Naruto. Although many knew of Naruto's curse, nobody knew of Sheeva's, herself included. Sheeva met Sasuke one day while she was walking in the woods. She bumped into Itachi and Sasuke one day when they were training. From that day foreward Sheeva and Sasuke were inseperable. Personality Sheeva is very empathetic, kind, confident, and strong-willed. She believes in protecting anybody who is close to her, even if it involves risking her own life. Sheeva loves being around people, and has a very charming personality. She makes few enemies, although later in life she understands her curse will put a heavy, dangerous burden on her. Appearance Sheeva has sea-blue eyes, and light, blonde hair with maroon tips. Some say Sheeva acquired this from her mother. She is on the short side, and has a curvy body. Sheeva wears a large bandage to cover up her stomach, which later reveals a sealing mark in the middle of her mid-drift. She wears a white half-tank top, and black shorts that end mid-thigh. She wears her forehead protector as a hair-band. She also wears the traditional, blue ninja sandals. In Shippuden, Sheeva embraces her jinchūriki. She removes the bandages on her stomach. Sheeva wears a cropped, black sleeveless shirt, black high-thigh shorts, and black ninja sandals. She still wears her hair the same way. Sheeva starts to wear finger less black ninja gloves as well. As a child, Sheeva wore a light pink T-Shirt with the leaf village symbol on it. She wore white cropped pants, and white ninja sandals. Abilities Sheeva is able to use water-style jutsus along with wind-styles jutsus. Although Sheeva struggles to master her water-style attacks, this allows her Taijutsu skills to increase. Wind-style attacks are not used by Sheeva until the chunin exams. 'Jinchūriki' Sheeva's sealing mark does not show up on her skin until she becomes a teenager. Half of the nine-tails was sealed inside of Sheeva, unknowingly. Inside of the womb, Naruto and Sheeva's chakras were fused together. Once they were born, some chakra was still combined, and while the two infants were kept close after birth, the chakra never developed separately. When the nine-tails was sealed in Naruto, the chakra leaked into Sheeva. Naruto's mark developed before Sheeva's because his sealing was direct. Nobody knew of Sheeva's chakra. The first time Sheeva encountered Kurama, was in a battle trying to protect Naruto and Sasuke. Sheeva knew that her strength would not be enough to help them, and was starting to give up. Kurama saw this weakness and quickly took over Sheeva's body, filling it with power. She did not understand what was happening, but accepted the power surge, and kept fighting. After the battle, Sheeva returned to a normal state, and only then was told about the nine-tails. 'Tools' Sheeva does not normally use many ninja tools, other than paper bombs and kunai knives. She prefers using her fists, and jutsus. Relationships Sheeva is the girlfriend/best friend/Wife of Sasuke Uchiha Sheeva and Sasuke met when they were both children. They were best friends up until a few days before the Chunin Exams, when Sasuke finally confessed his love for Sheeva. After that Sheeva told Sasuke her feelings, and Sasuke asked her to be his companion. This upset many females, including Ino and Sakura, who then held a big hatred towards Sheeva. When Sasuke leaves the leaf village, Sheeva continues to support his choices while helping Naruto try and get him back. This is extremely difficult for Sheeva, and causes a lot of stress. In Shippuden, Sheeva and Sasuke try to meet regularly while she keeps anybody from finding where he is. Sasuke feels as if Sheeva is the only person he can trust, and can't lose her. Sheeva and Sasuke have such a strong relationship, she helps out his team, Taka, at some points. Sheeva is the only person Sasuke likes being around, and the only thing he will keep around. He protects her with everything he has, and will eventually try to change for her. In the epilogue, Sheeva and Sasuke return to the leaf village, and get married. They have three children, two boys and one girl. Category:DRAFT